Taking Nico's temperature
by JennaFloyd
Summary: Infelizmente, quando um semideus está apaixonado, ele sofre tanto quanto as pessoas mortais. Nico percebe seus sentimentos por Will, enquanto está na enfermaria. TRADUÇÃO, autora original: magpie fngrl, do site Archive of Our Own.


**Tirando a Temperatura de Nico **

Nico tinha se acostumado com as mãos de Will.

Na verdade, depois de três dias na enfermaria sentiu-se estranho quando Will _não estava_ tocando nele. O curandeiro insistia em sentir os pulsos de Nico ou a veia em seu pescoço indo para o pulso - algo que, aparentemente, tinha que acontecer a cada hora ou algo assim. Às vezes, ele até encostava a cabeça no peito de Nico para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos e sempre franzia a testa depois.

"O seu batimento cardíaco está tão rápido. É bastante instável na verdade. Talvez seja necessário para mantê-lo aqui mais tempo".

Nico suspeitava que se Will usasse esse instrumento que os médicos mortais usam, seu batimento cardíaco estaria bastante estável. Por isso, era difícil manter-se calmo quando os dedos de Will roçavam em seu pescoço ou quando sua cabeça loira se inclinava sobre o peito, as mãos descansando levemente aos lados de Nico.

Três dias de mentiras e não fazer nada, exceto ser tratado por Will - bem, havia coisas piores na vida e Nico as tinha visto. Ele estava realmente exausto e acabou dormindo por longas horas. Will trouxe o almoço e o jantar para a cama todos os dias e se juntou a ele para comer.

"Você não quer estar com os outros?" Nico perguntou uma vez.

"Não. Vejo meus irmãos o tempo todo mesmo. Estou mais interessado em ouvir sobre a missão. Se você não se importa de me dizer".

Tornou-se uma coisa, essas conversas de almoço e jantar. Nico descreveu o que ele lembrava de Argo II, ou a Casa de Hades, ou sua viagem de volta com Reyna. Ele revivia aqueles momentos com Will ao lado dele e percebia que ele estava descarregando um imenso fardo. Era como uma terapia. Ele se perguntou se era por isso que Will ouviu suas histórias: por razões médicas, por obrigação. Esse pensamento o deprimia.

Mas então ele percebeu como Will casualmente deixou os dedos descansando no braço de Nico, enquanto ele estava falando. Como suas conversas se continuaram mais e mais e Will se arrastava para longe de sua cabeceira apenas por situações de emergência. Além disso, ele estava aparentemente insaciável. Ele continuava querendo ouvir mais, sobre a busca, o submundo, sobre os gostos e desgostos de Nico.

"Eu vou sentir falta de suas histórias", disse a Nico em sua última noite, após o filho de Hades contar as aventuras em Porto Rico. Ele deixaria a enfermaria na manhã seguinte.

"Você não está cansado delas?"

"Não, eu gosto de ouvir você", Will disse, em voz baixa. Seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram uns sobre os outros por um longo momento.

"Eu vou estar de volta para verificar o seu pulso mais tarde", Will disse e saiu correndo.

Três dias foram uma grande quantidade de tempo para os semideuses perceberem as coisas e Nico sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo em suas mentes. Ele pegou-se pensando em Will naqueles momentos nebulosos, antes que o sono o levasse. Will foi o seu primeiro pensamento pela manhã. Ele se viu ouvindo o som de sua voz musical por toda a sala. Ele tinha passado por algo semelhante todos esses anos que ele esteve apaixonado por Percy, quando o filho de Poseidon nunca estava longe de seus pensamentos.

Infelizmente, quando um semideus está apaixonado, ele sofre tanto quanto as pessoas mortais. Conforme seu último dia na enfermaria se transformava em noite, Nico ficou mais e mais agitado. Ele não era mais o menino com medo que se escondia em sombras. Apenas alguns dias atrás, ele teve a coragem de dizer a sua ex-paixão como ele se sentia. Ele saido do armário para seus melhores amigos. Ele poderia dizer à Will como ele se sentia, certo?

Errado. Quando Will veio para sua cama tarde da noite, Nico sentiu sua coragem sair dele. À luz de uma lâmpada de baixo cabeceira, Will parecia brilhar. Como poderia alguém como Will gostar dele, Nico se perguntou. Ele era dois anos mais velho, mais experiente, mais confiante - para não mencionar, totalmente quente.

"Então, na noite passada", Will disse, olhando um pouco infeliz.

"Sim".

"Ok, vamos ver como você está indo."

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Nico e gentilmente colocou um dedo no seu pulso. Seus olhos estavam em suas mãos e não se soltavam de Nico. Nico olhou para sua cabeça loira e depois, lentamente, mas com determinação, moveu a mão, tomou seus dedos e entrelaçou-os com os de Will. Se Will ouvia os batimentos cardíacos agora, ele provavelmente iria pedir ambrósia, ou néctar, pó de unicórnio, o que quer que parasse um semideuses de ter um ataque cardíaco.

"Bem, seu pulso está bastante rápido", Will disse lentamente. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu para ele, um sorriso tão radiante que Nico teve que piscar. Era como se todo o poder de seu pai tivesse se escondido naquele sorriso e foi desencadeada pelos dedos de Nico acariciando a palma da sua mão.

"Deixe-me ver como seu coração está indo", Will continuou e se inclinou sobre Nico.

"Oh, meu coração está indo bem", Nico murmurou. O rosto de Will estava a centímetros do dele e ele sabia que provavelmente estava corando.

"Bem, então, deixe-me ver ... a sua temperatura", Will sussurrou e apertou os lábios na testa de Nico.

Nico sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse virado líquido. Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas e Will estava beijando sua testa, sua outra mão no rosto de Nico. Se alguma coisa poderia curá-lo, era isso.

"Hum, você é um dentista, por acaso?" Nico disse e Will abafou uma risada em sua testa.

"Há algo de errado com a sua boca?" ele perguntou baixinho.

Nico nunca teria acreditado ser capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas, mas ele disse:

"Sim, há. Seus lábios não estão nela".


End file.
